There is a lot of discussion today in the computer industry concerning improving the performance of personal computers. However, it can be difficult to automatically identify poor performance on a particular computing device, given the wide range of hardware and software configurations in the field. Solutions to this problem require detailed performance metrics about the thousands (and constantly growing number) of applications currently in use. It is a difficult, manual process to collect these metrics, and to keep them continuously up-to-date.
It would be desirable to simplify this process.